Izuku's symbiosis
by Neon dagger
Summary: Izuku becomes a symbiote infused with One for All one-shot


Izuku's symbiosis One-shot

I don't own spider man or My Hero Academia

Based on my Izuku is a Symbiote Challenge

Izuku could help the gasp of anguish that escaped his mouth as his childhood friend burnt his quirk journal Izuku was helpless to get his journal back as Bakugo's friends held him in place.

Bakugo chuckled at Izuku's pained expression and nodded to his henchmen giving them the ok to drop Izuku which they promptly did when Bakugo walked past before following their boss.

Bakugo having reached the door decided that he should take one last shot at Izuku before he departed "If you want a quirk so bad Deku why don't you jump off the roof and pray to get one in the next life!"

Izuku flinched back at the insult/suggestion and looked at his journal which Bakugo had dropped before he moved to the door.

Izuku sat on the ground a few moments longer trying to collect himself and after those few moments he rose to his feet retrieved his burnt book…luckily only the spine and covers where burnt badly most of pages were fine.

Izuku then began his walk home unaware of the changes this walk would have on his life especially so when he took a turn he usually didn't take he had just passed a manhole cover when it rattled causing Izuku to turn and look at it.

Suddenly the cover flew off and a greenish sludge began pulling itself from the sewer Izuku really couldn't tell if the smell that wafted off of this creature was from sewage or if it natural made it but it was gag inducing.

Izuku however only had a few seconds to note this before the goo lunged at him clinging to his body and forcefully attempting to completely cover him and plug his mouth and nose.

Two minutes passed of Izuku trying and failing to free himself or at least freeing his mouth and nose so that he could breathe but alas Izuku found that he couldn't free himself but determined to live Izuku kept struggling unaware of another presence even though it had loudly announced itself before cocking back a fist.

Suddenly Izuku found himself free and on the ground gasping for breath as well as occasionally heaving up parts of the creature which he had bitten off in a futile attempt to breath.

It was only after his fifth none hacking breath that he took notice of his new companion who was giving him a look of worry as he set a bottle filled with the green goo down and Izuku felt his heart sputter a bit…it was All Might.

Izuku tried to rise to his feet to thank his hero but collapsed again apparently almost being choked to death doesn't quite do the body any good.

All Might moved forward and offered a hand "Are you ok?" the man's smile was big but his eyes betrayed his worry as he spoke.

Izuku took a moment to collect his breath again as he took the offered hand before speaking once he was on his own two feet again of course.

"T-thank you All Might!" was the first thing to come out of his mouth the second was "and yes I think I am ok." at that point Izuku's voice froze he would have liked to blame it on the slime still lining parts of his mouth and throat but it was little more than an annoyance now no it was his own fear that stalled his question.

Or at least it stalled him to the point that he blocked out his hero's words until the final bit about waiting for the paramedics to make sure that he was ok.

That snapped Izuku out of his funk enough for him to realize that his idol was about to jump away so he did the only thing that came to mind he lunged and grabbed as tightly as he could unknowingly knocking over and breaking the bottle containing the villain.

It was little more than half a second before he found himself in the air in an impromptu flight instead of stalling his idols jump as he had hoped…it took a few more seconds of air travel before All Might became aware of his unwanted passenger.

All Might after a rather embarrassing conversation i.e. him telling Izuku to let go before realizing what he had said and that they were hundreds of feet up before he steered himself on a roof top.

Izuku once again regained his breath and gathered his courage before speaking bordering on a shout "Can someone without a quirk still become a hero?!" All Might however frowned and Izuku felt the fear from before return in earnest as his idol spoke through his frown.

"I don't believe so…" Izuku froze stiff as All Might continue "I don't see how it would be possible to be a hero without one…maybe a police officer is possible but it would be impossible to be a hero without a quirk I am sorry."

Izuku felt something crack inside himself and a cool numbness spread from his heart down to his guts it wasn't until a large hand landed on his shoulder Izuku looked up to see his hero give him a sad smile before turning and jumping away.

Leaving one Izuku Midoriya alone to trudge down the building All Might had left him on and so Izuku in a daze began his walk home anew more depressed than when he first started.

It wasn't until he heard explosions that Izuku snapped from his daze and began running to the source of the explosions…

Jump cut to after training montage

Izuku stared at his idol in confusion and slight disgust as All Might held out a single blond hair after stating with a completely serious face "Eat this!"

Izuku swallowed a mouthful of spit before speaking "Is this the only way to do this?" All Might nodded before replying.

"Yes, you need to take in some of my DNA in order to take in my power as gradual as it may be." Izuku's eyes drifted between the hair and his teach a few times before he cautiously grabbed the hair and stuffed it into his mouth swallowing as quickly as he could.

However nothing seemed to change at first All Might was just about to comment that that was how it was supposed to be until he noticed something Izuku was…drooping, dripping almost.

Izuku then gasped in shock and fear as he also noticed and watched in shock as his skin became a dark green like his hair Izuku looked to his mentor for reassurance and then felt his legs give out under him and he fell All Might attempted to catch Izuku but the boy literally fell through his fingers as he turned into a fluid completely.

All Might could only look on in shock as the small pool of dark green-ish black goo seemed to try pull itself together All Might again attempted to grasp Izuku still in a bit of shock but unlike the first time as soon he touched the goo it clung to him.

No more than that it began to climb him All Might almost tried to pry the liquid that was once his off his person but after a second of thought he let it cover him.

It took a few moments due to his rather large frame but eventually the fluid covered him entirely, it was then that he heard Izuku again "Hello can you hear me?"

All Might flinched at the sudden voice but replied "Yes I can hear you are you ok?" All Might felt the entirety of the fluid, which had taken on a slightly dark version of one of his costumes, before Izuku spoke again.

"I think so or at the very least I don't hurt anywhere." this was followed with another full body/suit motion All Might got the impression that Izuku was taking stock of his body.

All Might nodded to himself and began to move before he paused and spoke "Izuku do you think that you could move yourself out of view while we travel I am going to get you to a friend of mine…hopefully they will be able to shed some answers as to what is going on with this transformation."

All Might felt a…it would best be described as a twitch before to the shock of both the dark full body suit became indistinguishable from the cloths All Might had original wearing.

All Might raised an eyebrow and hummed before he gave a running jump leaping into the air and more importantly to his destination.

The End

Quirk Name: One for All fused Symbiosis

Quirk type: Mutation/Emitter/Transformation

Abilities: inhuman durability (shared with bonded), rapid regeneration (shared with bonded), shape-shifting, quasi-telepathy (between bonded), active camouflage, emotion amplification (applied only to bonded), super/enhance strength (shared/ enhances bonded strength) etc.


End file.
